A Change of Seasons
by Anne Asakura
Summary: O Shaman Fight terminou há um ano e meio. Ele anda tendo sonhos estranhos. Ela está sozinha. E, no fim, as pessoas mudam como as estações, não é? RenxAnna - dedicado a tia Coalita - oneshot.


**A Change of Seasons.**

"É claro que era um sonho." Suspirou pesadamente, enquanto se jogava na poltrona da sala.

Claro que aquilo não podia ser nada além de um sonho. A realidade estava ali, bem à sua frente. Mesmo com o passar do tempo, ele continuava o mesmo. Cabelos azuis, espetados para cima e olhos num tom amarelo tão forte, que chegavam a causar certo desconforto a quem os encarasse por mais que meros segundos. Ergueu-se da poltrona, foi até o quarto, jogou algumas roupas na mala e saiu da casa, sem nem sequer tomar seu café.

"Quero que prepare um jato da família Tao imediatamente." Ele limitou-se a dizer no celular e, sem devaneios, dirigiu-se ao local onde o jato lhe esperaria. Maldito fosse aquele sonho.

Suspirou pesadamente e limitou-se a subir no jato, sem nem sequer dar satisfações. As únicas palavras que trocou com o piloto foram: "Quero que este jato pouse no Japão o mais rápido possível."

E depois disso, ele ficou em silêncio. Sentou-se em dos assentos do jato e fechou os olhos. Antes que percebesse, estava dormindo novamente.

Um sonho com cores, músicas, chocolate, fragrância de perfume e..._ela._ Claro. Despertou num pulo quando ouviu Bason lhe chamar.

'Nós já chegamos, chefinho...' Ouviu o espírito protetor, que estava quieto até então, dizer.

"Já não era sem tempo." Limitou-se em responder, tentando esconder o susto que levara ao ser acordado.

'Nós iremos até a casa do Yoh?' Bason perguntou com certa curiosidade. Já fazia um ano e meio desde que o Shaman Fight havia terminado e desde então, Ren não havia aparecido por lá.

"Não hoje. Primeiro, eu vou para o meu apartamento e depois verei isso com mais calma." Ren respondeu com as mãos no bolso e foi caminhando ao lado de seu espírito protetor. Já era quase noite e fazia muito frio no Japão naquela época do ano.

'O chefinho é quem sabe.' Bason respondeu para ele e ambos se dirigiram para o apartamento que Ren insistia em manter ali em Tókyo.

O caminho para o apartamento era longo. Bason havia encontrado velhos amigos que sustentava ali no Japão e Ren deixou que o guerreiro chinês fosse se divertir ao seu modo. Ren caminhava com as mãos no bolso e cabisbaixo, enquanto observava as marcas de passo deixadas na neve do parque. Estava pensando naquele maldito sonho, quando sentiu que havia esbarrado em alguém.

"Será que não olha por onde anda?!" E já estava pronto para socar o desgraçado, quando notou que não era um desgraçado. "Anna...?" Os olhos se arregalaram ligeiramente ao vê-la sentada sobre a neve, junto de compras espalhadas.

"Ah, é só você bicudinho." Ela respondeu, juntando as compras no chão. Ren apressou-se em ajuda-la, sem nem sequer ousar olhar para ela mais que uma ou duas vezes. "Veio sem nem avisar..o Yoh não está por aqui." Ela disse, mais fria do que normalmente seria. Ren notou isso.

"Desde que se tornou o Shaman King, ele anda meio ausente...mas nunca imaginei que veria você fazendo compras. Talvez aquele nanico do Manta, mas nunca você." Ren disse, terminando de ajeitar as compras.

"As coisas mudam, não é?" Ela limitou-se a dizer, fazendo menção para pegar a sacola de compras, que Ren forçou-se a segurar.

"Pode deixar que eu te acompanho até a pensão." Ele respondeu olhando-a fixamente. Má escolha...

Olhar nos olhos de Anna, era algo semelhante a perder-se num abismo. Olhos escuros e profundos, tão profundos que chegavam a causar certo medo. Ela era a única pessoa que conseguia olhar Ren diretamente, sem sentir aquele desconforto. Ela era única...

Não.

Não podia pensar essas coisas da mulher de seu amigo. Balançou negativamente a cabeça.

"Tanto faz." Ela disse encolhendo os ombros. Se notou o curto espaço de tempo em que ele havia parado para refletir, corado um bocado e desviado o olhar, simplesmente ignorou isso.

O silêncio que prevaleceu entre os dois, do período que começaram a caminhar, até o período que chegaram na frente da pensão, foi incômodo. Anna não era uma pessoa de muitas palavras e Ren também não era a pessoa mais amigável do mundo.

"Chegamos." Ela disse, vendo que ele não iria parar.

"Uhn?" Ele parou, virando o rosto na direção dela. Viu a pensão à sua frente e pareceu meio encabulado por não ter sequer notado. Suspirou. Sequer havia notado que uma nevasca que estava por vir.

"Vai nevar com força." Anna comentou olhando para o céu. "É melhor você entrar, Ren." Disse, encolhendo os ombros.

"Está tudo bem, eu...posso chegar até em casa." Ele disse, com certo receio.

"Acontece que eu notei que o Bason não está com você. Entre logo." Ela disse naquele tom superior. Aquele tom para o qual Tao Ren não sabia dizer não.

Então ele entrou. Descalçou os sapatos e notou que a casa estava mais silenciosa que o normal. Impecavelmente limpa, mas silenciosa.

"O Ryu esteve aqui não faz muito tempo." Ela respondeu, como se lesse sua mente.

"Uhn..." Ren caminhou com as compras até a cozinha e deixou-as sobre a mesa. "Está sozinha aqui?" Ele perguntou como se a resposta não fosse óbvia.

"Sim." Ela respondeu com frieza. "Desde que o Yoh se tornou Shaman King, tem estado muito ocupado para ficar aqui." Comentou, cruzando os braços e olhou pela janela. A tempestade continuava forte ao lado de fora.

"Entendo." Ele respondeu.

"Eu vou tomar um banho rápido. Pode ligar a tv se quiser." Ela disse, antes de caminhar da sala para o próprio quarto e, em seguida, para as termas.

Ren não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Apenas um aceno com a cabeça era o suficiente. Suspirou pesadamente e apoiou-se no umbral da porta.Ficou imaginando se Anna estaria tão sozinha assim desde que Yoh deixara a casa para se tornar Shaman King.

Achava que a resposta era sim. Antes haviam farras, mas os amigos eram de Yoh e não dela. Suspirou imaginando que sabia como ela se sentia. Ele sempre procurava se isolar daquelas brincadeiras. Nunca gostara de nada daquilo e preferia apenas ficar em seu canto. Sempre o incluíam nas farras, mas _ela_ não.

_Ela_ era sempre vista como a vilã. A bruxa que acabava com as festas. Suspirou.

Desde aquela última batalha, onde Yoh havia se fundido com Hao apesar da negação de todos, muita coisa havia mudado. Os encontros se tornaram mais escassos, todos se tornaram mais distantes, e cada um tinha seus próprios problemas para resolver.

Horo estava ocupado com sua plantação de fukis. Lyserg havia se tornado um valoroso detetive na Inglaterra. Chocolove estava na prisão, cumprindo pena pelo assassinato que havia cometido. Ele próprio havia se afastado por cuidar dos negócios da família Tao. E Yoh, bem, Yoh era agora Hao e também o ocupante do cargo de Shaman King.

"_Ela deve se sentir sozinha aqui."_ Ren pensou, de olhos fechados. Sequer ouviu quando Anna aproximou-se dele e tocou-lhe o ombro, fazendo com que desse um salto para frente.

"E-eu não percebi que estava aqui." Ele comentou, desviando o olhar. Tinha o rosto fortemente corado, provavelmente por não ter percebido ela se aproximar.

"Você está bem distante esta noite, Ren." Anna comentou, olhando para ele.

"Não tão distante quanto Yoh..." Ele deixou escapar e, só depois, deu-se conta da besteira que havia dito. Arregalou ligeiramente os olhos e tentou consertar. "Digo...não tanto quanto ele estaria se..." E sentiu o indicador dela repousar sobre seus lábios.

"Não. Você tem razão. Yoh está mais distante do que jamais esteve. Não é só porque se tornou o Shaman King e não está aqui." Ela disse, sem olha-lo porém. "Nas poucas vezes que o vi depois que ele assumiu o cargo, eu o senti diferente. É como se a personalidade de Hao tivesse tomado parte da dele. E eu não gosto disso, Ren. Não gosto nem um pouco" Ela virou-se de costas, olhando pela janela.

Ren ficou..em silêncio durante algum tempo. Ele se perguntava porque ela estava lhe dizendo aquelas coisas. Sabia, de fato, que era tudo verdade. Mas Anna era forte, era fria. Jamais imaginou que ela fosse se abrir justo consigo. Suspirou e aproximou-se dela, tocando-lhe os ombros e olhando-a pelo reflexo do vidro.

"As coisas mudam, não é?" Ele disse com calma, fitando aqueles profundos olhos escuros. Aqueles olhos que o hipnotizavam... "As pessoas também mudam." Completou.

"É, talvez você tenha razão." Anna virou-se para ele, olhando-o fixamente. "Talvez seja hora...de mudar também." E sem esperar resposta vinda dele, Anna beijou-lhe os lábios suavemente.

A primeira reação dele foi de espanto. Sentiu o coração pulsar de tal forma, que achou que fosse saltar do peito. Mas aos poucos deixou-se levar por aquele beijo e aprofundou-o um pouco mais, levando as mãos até a cintura dela, para aproxima-la mais de si.

O momento que deu-se entre o beijo e a relutância em se afastarem, foi único. Anna e Ren pareceram aproveitar aquele momento como se fosse o último de suas vidas. Quando finalmente se afastaram, não ousaram a trocar olhares ou palavras durante um bom tempo.

"Eu não quero mais continuar com essa vida." Ela disse por fim, quebrando o silêncio. "É irônico, não? Ser a Primeira Dama do Shaman King era tudo o que eu sempre quis e, no entanto, agora...não consigo sequer seguir com essa vida."

"Então venha embora comigo." Ele respondeu.

"Ir...com você?" Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, olhando para Ren.

"Sim, por que não?" Ele respondeu, olhando-a fixamente.

"Eu não poderia..." Ela respondeu fechando os olhos.

"Por que não poderia, Anna? Eu posso te dar a atenção que você necessita. Posso te dar conforto. Nós podemos ser felizes juntos."

"_Nós podemos ser felizes juntos."_ Essas palavras martelaram nos pensamentos de Anna nos cinco minutos seguintes. Um singelo sorriso escapou de seus lábios e fez Ren arquear as sobrancelhas.

"O que foi?" Ele perguntou, olhando-a.

"Não vai dar certo, Ren." Ela disse, fechando os olhos.

"Por que acha isso, Anna?" Ele insistiu.

"Porque eu estou grávida, Ren." Ela disse, deixando escapar um pesado suspiro.

"Grávida...?" Ele não pôde conter o espanto naquela única palavra.

"Entende porque não vai dar certo?" Ela disse. "Isso é algo que eu tenho que carregar sozinha." Concluiu por fim e olhou para fora. "Parece que a tempestade passou."

"Eu te amo, Anna." Ren disse por fim. Os olhos se fixaram no dela de tal forma, que ela sentiu um leve arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo. Nunca havia notado como aqueles olhos eram perigosos. Olhos de um predador... "Venha comigo." Estendeu uma das mãos para ela.

Anna ficou em silêncio por um tempo, apenas fitando aqueles olhos. Aquilo não iria dar certo, ela sabia que não. Mas ouviu um grito baixinho dizendo-lhe que deveria tentar.

Não foi sem pensar que Anna segurou a mão de Ren e partiu dali. Anna era uma pessoa extremamente racional, e nunca faria nada que não fosse em seu benefício próprio.

"As pessoas mudam, não é?" Ela disse com um sorriso.

"Sim, as pessoas mudam." Ele respondeu, sorrindo igualmente.

E partiram dali, sem medo do que o destino aguardava para ambos.

**Notas da Autora:**

Depois de tanto tempo só fazendo HaoxAnna, resolvi trair meus príncipios para escrever um RenxAnna. (Wtf?!)

Um dia eu ainda irei para o inferno, por fazer o Yoh tão corno çç Preciso pagar meus pecados, fazendo um YohxAnna. Quem sabe um dia?

O título** _A Change of Seasons_** se deve a uma música do Dream Theater, mas foi a _Amber_ que me deu a idéia. Para quem quiser, o primeiro trecho da música lembra muito a fic (apesar de eu jurar de pés juntos que não a tinha lido antes de encerrar essa fic)

Essa fic, eu dedico a minha **tia Coalita** aka Ms Cookie/ Hell's Angel & Heaven's Demon. Espero que ela e vocês gostem. XD

Se não gostarem, espero que desenvolvam um novo tipo de câncer que destrua cada célula dos seus pequenos e frágeis corpos.

Obrigada pela ajuda, Amber

E espero que goste do presente, tia coala ii


End file.
